1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more image forming devices configured to form an image on a recording sheet by forming an electrostatic latent image on an electrostatic latent image holding body corresponding to each of multiple colors, forming a developer image with the electrostatic latent image being developed with developer of each color, and transferring the developer image of each color onto the recording medium.
2. Related Art
So far an image forming device has been known, which includes a plurality of electrostatic latent image holding bodies respectively provided for multiple colors, a plurality of electrification control units respectively disposed to face the electrostatic latent image holding bodies and respectively configured to electrostatically charge or discharge surfaces of the corresponding electrostatic latent image holding bodies, an electrostatic latent image forming unit configured to form respective electrostatic latent images on the surfaces of the electrostatic latent image holding bodies charged or discharged by the electrification control units, a plurality of development units configured to form respective developer images by developing, with developers of the multiple colors, the electrostatic latent images formed on the surfaces of the electrostatic latent image holding bodies by the electrostatic latent image forming unit, and a transfer unit configured to sequentially transfer, onto a recording sheet, the developer images respectively formed on the surfaces of the electrostatic latent image holding bodies.
In the known image forming device configured as above, the multiple electrification control units electrostatically charge or discharge the surfaces of the multiple electrostatic latent image holding bodies provided for the multiple colors, respectively. Then, the electrostatic latent image forming unit forms the electrostatic latent images on the respective surfaces of the electrostatic latent image holding bodies. Onto the electrostatic latent image formed on the surface of each electrostatic latent image holding body, a corresponding color of developer is attached by the development unit, and thus the developer image is formed on the surface of each electrostatic latent image holding body. The developer images are sequentially transferred onto the recording sheet by the transfer unit, and thus an intended image is formed on the recording medium.
Additionally, in the known image forming device of this kind, which, for instance, has a corona discharge wire configured to evenly charge the surface of each electrostatic latent image holding body, there is a problem that arc discharge might be caused when the corona discharge wire is seriously contaminated. Therefore, a technique has been proposed which is adapted to detect voltage variation while supplying high voltage of a constant current to the corona discharge wire, and to reel the corona discharge wire as being seriously contaminated when the voltage variation exceeds a predetermined reference value, and to use a new corona discharge wire.